


#7 Oh Woe Be Unto You, Dean Winchester...

by paraboobizarre



Series: Advent Drabbles 2012 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraboobizarre/pseuds/paraboobizarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part #4 of a series of five drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	#7 Oh Woe Be Unto You, Dean Winchester...

Dean wasn't really sure what he had expected to happen after contradicting a ghost, but it surely wasn't this.  
A rattling sigh escaped the creature, its shoulders slumping in defeat, chains cluttering to the floor.  
“Are you sure?” It asked in a plaintive tone.  
“Positive.”  
“Oh man,” the ghost sighed, rummaging through its pockets as it muttered under its breath. Eventually it pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.  
“It says so right here: Riley, Jacob. Marley Inn, room 21.” It waved the paper at Dean. Considering almost half its face was missing, it still managed to look strangely smug.


End file.
